Heroes can be villians
by June Heartless
Summary: She's great at all her jobs. Maid, Flower girl, and theif. Her boss is STRANGE to say the least and is falling in love with her. Only he doesn't know her OTHER kind of work she does. Villian has happened to catch the hearts of heroes everywhere hero bashi
1. Chapter 1

**Writers block sorry that's why I wrote this. This will be my writers block story and you will never guess how predictable I made this one!**

**R&R please**

I didn't think about anything as I walked into the bank.

I was ordered to steal 15 billion dollars in eight minutes starting now.

I checked the scene around me.

5 police men that were all armed.

3 people currently customers waiting for the workers to get a brain and help them.

4 workers that are currently looking for their brains.

I walked into the bathroom.

I had already dyed my hair from its normal pink to this lighter than dark chocolate hair color.

I also had milk chocolate contacts in my eyes.

I changed into heels and ripped jeans with black leggings underneath.

My t-shirt was black with rips at the sides that showed a purple fishnet shirt underneath.

I smirked as I dabbed some lip gloss on my lips.

We have quite a few heroes in this city but I was the best villain this place could have and I can be hired!

I walked into the bank room my machine gun in hand and I only had three minutes left.

They quickly filled up a bag and handed it to me.

I've been here before with these same people.

They knew the drill by heart.

"Leaving so soon Jinx?" A hero called behind me.

I turned glanced at my gothic black watch over my fishnet arm warmers and smiled.

"I have one minute left plenty of time to take you down, Avenger." I laughed as a black haired red eyed boy my age flew towards me glaring.

I lifted my hand and snapped.

Immediately the ceiling above him crashed making him fall to the ground.

I smirked and walked outside to my waiting client.

"You're early." The snake like man said hissing.

"My info now please." I told him glaring.

"Alright your hero you've been searching so long and hard for is at the Subaku castle at the edge of town. He's there with some hero called Sand Demon." The snake-like client said before I left him.

"Jinx! The cameras saw you!" He shouted as I turned to smirk at him.

"I don't look anything like this. I don't have brown hair and brown eyes duh. I've been in this game too long and know what I should and shouldn't let people see." I told him and walked to my Harley.

When I got to work my hair was pink and my eyes were the color of emeralds.

"Miss Sakura!" Tenten cried happily.

"Hey Ten. What's up?" I asked grinning.

"Jinx robbed another bank for another client! I know she's a villain but she's so cool! The Avenger failed again sadly. Everyone else he can handle just not her." She laughed making me grin too.

"There's a new hero now called Sand Demon." This got my attention.

Hinata smiled shyly at me from behind one of Yamanaka plants.

Hinata is actually a hero called Butterfly.

She only goes out there to help her crush the hero called Dimwit.

Yeah the public gave him that name and he still doesn't get it.

His villains that he goes after always turn 'good'.

Rumor has it he's going to start coming after me soon.

"I have to go I just wanted to tell you guys since its my birthday I'm not going to be here today."

They gasp and begged me to tell them why I never said anything earlier.

Thirty minutes later I escaped the wrath of my friends.

I walked to the Subaku estate right up to the gate.

"Excuse me?" I asked into the mike at the gate.

"What's up?" A hyper female voice asked making me smile.

"Are you guys hiring maids or anything? I really need another part time job." I sighed into the mike.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! Yeah come on in! How soon can you start?" The girl asked as the gates opened.

"Is now okay?" I asked as the doors to the castle burst open and a girl with four pig tails ran outside to meet me.

"Come in!"

I fallowed the sandy haired girl into the house.

Her dark eyes scanned the room then she turned to me.

"All of our maids were scared away by my brother but don't worry its not that messy here! Your pay will be high of course and we only require to breeze by each room and tidy it up a little bit and then you can be on your way! Easy right?"

I grinned at her.

"Thanks for the job."

It wasn't that hard and the girl, Temari, was great too.

That was when 'Gaara' came home.

"Who is she?" He asked softly to his sister glaring at me.

"Sakura Haruno… I'm a huge fan of Jinx." I told him inwardly smirking.

"What about Dimwit or Butterfly?" He asked smirking at me.

"Too easily crushed by her." I shrugged.

"I hear that new hero Sand Demon is going to face her soon." He said sitting down on the floor across from me.

I sat down as well.

"He can just hire her to steal something for him and take her then." I laughed knowing that I had dealt with that several times.

"He has." Gaara said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay if I get no reviews there is no next chapter. I know 36 people have read this story and added it to their alerts and favorites but I need to know if you actually like the story and if you have any ideas like I know my hero and villian names suck and if you have any opinions please review! I don't even mind flame! Give me 36 reviews full of flame! Come on people! Its not good enough to know people are reading it! I'm sorry but that's the truth._

_In a positive note I am dressed as a boy right now because of how annoying my friends are today to make them not notice me... its not working at all... in fact its having the opposite effect... I hate you all. (Edward and June not my fans... if I have any...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**there whatever I made the next chapter so if anyone reviews this chapter you get the next one easy as pie... too bad I burn pie...**

I walked into my apartment building and sighed at the flashing lights on my message machine.

I clicked the button and listened.

"Hey Sakura are you still on for that date?" Sasuke A.K.A. the Avenger asked me making me smirk.

"Oh but Sasuke I nearly killed you just a few hours ago." I smirked and groaned at the fact that there was another message.

"Hey Jinx my dear would you like your own personal costume?" A voice said catching my attention.

I knew it was Sai but what the heck I might as well call him back.

Suddenly the machine blinked again.

"Sakura… thanks for not running away from me. My sister Temari has been worried about me lately. At least someone's not scared of me. If you call me back I'll take that as an 'I'll be here tomorrow for work' if not I'm sorry if I scared you."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I understand your fear of acceptance but do you need to show the enemy your weakness so quickly?" I muttered as I put on pajamas.

Suddenly a new message played that made me gasp.

"I know who you are and sadly I'm hiring you. Meet me at…(Gaara's address) and we will discuss the time and place for you to go to and steal for me. Please keep this private. It's a thank-you present to my newest worker." This was all on my Jinx cell phone.

I walked into the bathroom and dyed my hair blond and put dark red contacts in.

I never look the same no matter what.

I drove to Gaara's house and was shocked to see the gates open for me and Gaara sitting on the porch waiting for me.

I took off my helmet and smiled at him.

"Jinx here! So what do you want?" I asked him sweetly.

"A diamond necklace from the Uchiha residence. They only have one so this should be easy. What do you want for payment?" He asked taking out his check book.

"Information is my price and if you don't have it I'm out." I told him my body went tense but then I quickly relaxed.

"I am looking for a hero called 'Speed Heart'. I just need to see him once then I'm done." I told Gaara my voice ice cold and my body tingling with anticipation.

"You're in luck Ms. Jinx. I know where your Hero is, but aren't you a villain?" He asked making me turn my back to him.

"Of course. Now what's my time limit? When do you need it by?" I asked grinning my fake grin.

"Five hours tops. See I can be reasonable." Gaara smirked obviously thinking I couldn't do it.

"Um… if you want me to go to a wedding the have a dinner date then sure but otherwise… Give me ten minutes. Oh yeah and your maid will be here tomorrow unless I don't get what I want then she won't be anywhere you'd guess." I told him smirking.

In ten minutes I was standing in front of Gaara's house grinning as he gasped.

I tossed him the necklace.

"Let me see him now." I growled as he examined the necklace.

"Um… sure. I'll ask him first. What name should I call you?" He asked me curiously.

My eyes widened.

"Say that 'The Demon has come to see you will you the Angel accept' if you can remember. He'll know immediately who your talking about."

As he turned to leave I grabbed his shoulder.

"If I don't see him today I will come some other time but I will get my fee." I warned him coldly.

I could hear Gaara talking to someone inside…

I couldn't help it I flew up on top of their house and waited.

3 seconds later Speed Heart ran out of the building to see me.

"Jinx!" He shouted making my blood turn ice cold.

"She left Mick." Gaara told him leaning against the cherry blossom tree just outside his door.

"Ugh!" Speed Heart shouted angrily.

"What is she? Your girlfriend?" Gaara asked smirking.

"Actually sister is more like it." Speed told him smirking.

"She looks nothing like you!" Gaara exclaimed obviously shocked.

"When she acts as 'Jinx' she looks different for each of her customers. By the look your giving I'm guessing she did the blond with blue eyes?" Micky asked making me blush.

"Actually it was red eyes. So how did she become the villain and you the hero?" Gaara asked obviously bored.

"Easy. She was the pride of the family so she ran away. Her family put too much stress on her. She lived on the streets dying of hunger. There were over 100 heroes here but none of them saved her. Finally one day Puppet Killer saved her. A villain in a city full of heroes saved a soon to be hero. She changed her goals after that vowing to become a villain that wouldn't discriminate her targets or clients. She accepts money sometimes you know, but only from villain and hero families. She gives the money to charities."

I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

I jumped down in front of my brother and glared at him.

"Oh speak of the devil." Speed said smiling at me dopily.

"Okay. I now know you survived that battle with Puppet Killer. Bye brother." I told him and turned to leave.

"Wait. Why do you care about a hero?" Gaara asked me curiously.

"The world's not black and white Sand Demon. There are grey areas too." I told him then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

I sighed when I arrived in my room.

I don't know why I bother with this.

A world class thief by night and the top worker by day…

I checked my machine.

"Hello my dear. You owe me. If you don't pay up before the end of the week you will never see your brother again." Some guy said leaving a message right now.

I picked up the phone and laughed.

"I only wanted to see him this last time you freak. If you can think of a better threat call me back if not bye." I laughed and hung up.

"Wow you take threats so casually." Gaara said from my doorway.

I smiled at him.

"I'm used to it." I told him then my eyes darkened.

"Why are you here?!" I demanded as I grabbed two towels and my P.J.'s waiting for his reply.

"I just wanted to ask you what you might want for in return for your brother." He said smirking once again.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"I will let you choose one more thing that you get to have other than your short visit with your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**According to a request I added Neji... and yeah I already know the ending and if you review I will give you a spoiler. Unless you say no in the review. Remember my other story is still tallying votes for who gets Sakura! Micky is winning!**

As I try to say goodbye,

Losing almost half my mind.

You're still standing there,

Still pretending to- care.

As I try to remain by your side,

And all these feelings that you hide.

You swallow me whole,

Still pretending to have a soul.

* * *

I tried to think of anything I might want.

Then I finally thought of it.

"I want you to treat your new maid well. She's a very good friend of mine." I told him as he left me alone again.

I had another job to do tonight.

Another hero was coming to town and I had to see if he's any good.

I told him to meet me at the cherry blossom trees in the park.

He calls himself Destiny.

I smiled to myself as I walked cat-like to our meeting place.

A boy with long silky black hair and pale purple eyes like Hinata was waiting for me.

"Destiny… Destiny… sometimes doesn't work out." I whispered seductively as he smirked.

"Why did a girl like you become a villain? My family has known yours for a long time and I even know your true identity."

I smirked at him but suddenly stopped as he ran in circles around me taking away my oxygen.

Finally when I fell to the ground gasping for air he quit and sat next to me.

"I know so much about you." He whispered stroking my hair.

It felt so good…

I just wanted to melt into his arms and pray he's nothing like those other heroes.

Instead I sat up and stared at him curiously.

"Aren't you repulsed by me? I'm a villain!" I told him exasperated.

"Yeah so? I'm a hero called Destiny. That's just asking to be made fun of!" I laughed at his joke.

He softly pressed my head on his shoulder and hummed.

"You're so beautiful but why do you hide yourself like this? That's so modern… and boring!" Destiny teased me.

"Ha like you should talk! Spandex? Please that's just disturbing! Hey what's your name? No offense but I don't want to call you Destiny all the time that's just plain creepy." He laughed at that and lifted me into his lap.

"Neji of course."

I smiled at him and for a second I felt normal and… happy.

It was only for a second though.

"I work with your cousin so you can see me there if you want but I have to go since I have work tomorrow."

He nodded and quickly kissed my forehead.

"Bye Jinx." He said and disappeared.

I blushed slightly then shook my head.

"So you like the all knowing type? Nice your brother's going to love to hear this." Gaara said from the background but this time he was wearing his hero suit. (looked like a Gaara version of Batman and Neji looks like Superman tough choice)

"Get out of here jerk!" I shouted making half his super suit turn to ash.

He glared at me then turned to leave.

I sighed and left to. I have to get up to early in the morning to deal with all this.

When I woke up the next morning I noticed something different… That's when I saw all the rose petals all over my house.

I growled to myself.

Thank god I'm already a maid otherwise I'd be mad I have to clean in the first place.

I groaned when I went into the kitchen.

I have no more trash bags!

How am I supposed to get rid of all these flower petals!

I sighed and got ready for work.

When I got there Ino was grinning at me.

"Sakura! Neji's cousin put in a order for one hundred roses!" She cried grinning.

My heart turned to mush.

Never mind then…

I grinned a fake grin with her.

"Hinata your cousin seems really sweet." I said smiling at the poor shy girl.

"Yeah he is. A-Are you interested in him S-Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked making me blush.

"Yeah but I'm not sure he is." I answered.

Five hours later I was rushing to Gaara's.

I noticed Gaara waiting for me outside.

I smiled at him then stopped.

_You could kill him right here. No one's watching except him. It'd be nice and slow… you could watch him cry out in pain and stare at you in horror. It would be so much fu-_

I shook my head and ran toward him as he grinned.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come! Oh here I bought you a rose…"

_It could be so much fun… He belongs to you. Even you can tell about his developing crush. Crush him! CRUSH HIM!!_

I smirked to myself and if I had a mirror I could literally see fire in my eyes begging me to take this evil thing one step further.

"Oh! Thank you so much Gaara-kun!"

No.

I like him in this form.

He's kind and sweet not that evil jerk that was with me last night.

_We would be so great if you would only listen to me. Oh well I know you lust for his dead body as much as I do._

I did.

But I wouldn't.

Would I?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay my reviewer asked for a blush nose bleed and I had to add faint so here it is!**

* * *

As I try to say goodbye,

Losing almost half my mind.

You're still standing there,

Still pretending to- care.

As I try to remain by your side,

And all these feelings that you hide.

You swallow me whole,

Still pretending to have a soul.

Slowly my will fades to dust,

all our relationship has is lust.

Where did you go,

hate for you to say to say I told you so.

* * *

Neji was on my mind as I cleaned Gaara's house.

He was so amazing!

Gaara was blushing when he saw my new outfit.

It was a perverted maid outfit but who cares it looks cute.

Finally he couldn't take it and had to run to the bathroom because of a nose bleed.

I snickered and continued to clean.

Finally I heard a noise from behind me.

I turned to see Gaara in only jeans and socks his shirt was gone and his eyes were closed as his index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose.

I smiled and walked over to him.

_Kiss him. He'll love it and it will be that much easier to break him._

I stopped.

I was frozen with my hand raised to touch him.

These thoughts…

Why can't I control them?!

_It's because you're me and I'm you. You can't get rid of a part of yourself._

I stroked his cheek.

It burned to the touch.

"Are you alright Gaara-kun?" I whispered as he opened his eyes and put his hand down.

No!

Stop; don't do this to the kind Gaara!

Wait until he's evil again!

Please!

I smiled at him then turned to leave.

"Wait."

No!

Shut up you idiot!

"Do you want to go to a dinner party with me tonight?" He asked his eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry." I whispered using a sad full voice.

"I have plans with a hero tonight." I said glancing up at him from behind my eyelashes.

He blushed then nodded.

"Which hero?"

"Destiny."

"He's a freak."

"You sound jealous." I laughed as he blushed crimson.

"I have to protect you so I won't let you see him!" He growled making me stop.

"Who is forcing you?!" I demanded getting angry.

"Jinx!" He shouted then stopped and stared at me his eyes wide.

"Jinx? Oh. Yeah she was one of my friends… She still likes me?" I asked impressed by my acting skills.

"Almost as much as her brother."

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I forgot about the outfit I had on so my legs were apart making him faint and have a nose bleed.

I sighed and got dressed in my normal clothes.

When I got outside Neji was smiling at me.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me as I smirked.

"Wearing your super suit I see." I said getting annoyed that every guy except Gaara wore spandex and tights as they fought crime (me).

"Just for you Jinx." He smirked as I suddenly had red hair and orange eyes.

My powers are getting stronger…

And my will is getting weaker.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't think about anything as I walked into the bank

As I try to say goodbye,

Losing almost half my mind.

You're still standing there,

Still pretending to- care.

As I try to remain by your side,

And all these feelings that you hide.

You swallow me whole,

Still pretending to have a soul.

Slowly my will fades to dust,

all our relationship has is lust.

Where did you go,

hate for you to say to say I told you so.

I kissed Destiny lightly on the lips ignoring our peeping tom watching us.

"You are so beautiful." Neji whispered against my lips.

"Even I in this unstable form?" I whispered back.

I could tell my eyes were darkening by the force my powers gave me.

_He's right there. Gaara is right there. Kill him. Torture him for us. Why not? It could be so much fun watching blood drip down his face so sickeningly slow._

I held my breath trying to escape these tormenting thoughts.

I tangled my fingers in Neji's hair leaning my body up against his.

I could feel Neji shiver against me.

"Jinx you're taking this a little too fast don't you think?" Gaara asked smirking.

"Well you didn't take care of Sakura. She was prepared to kill you. My powers accidently ran through her making her want to destroy you for pleasure." I growled angrily.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Sakura has powers?!" Gaara asked shocked.

"Don't screw with me! Jerk! Sakura is just kind of over flowing with unwanted thoughts and images." I chose my words carefully.

I looked at Neji and glared.

His eyes shone with laughter.

"I'm going to look for a cure!" Gaara declared and ran off.

"You know he's in love with the normal you right?" Destiny asked making me blush.

"Yeah…" Instantly my looks turned to my normal kind again.

That night I decided to do a couple jobs.

Orochimaru and Pein wanted me to work for the millions.

I sighed and flew into the air my bags of money in hand.

"Hey come on stop being so evil to them!" Dimwit shouted flying in front of me.

"Get out of my way Baka!" I shouted as purple waves of power radiated around me.

"What's with you? Why do you steal for your stupid costumers anyway?" Dimwit asked as Butterfly was balancing on top of a telephone pole.

"I steal so I can give the money I earn to charities that I needed growing up Dimwit!" I shouted angrily as I quickly teleported the money to Pein and Orochimaru.

"Jinx-chan! That money is dirty though! How do you get it to the charities?!" Butterfly asked me urgently.

"Hinata I get it there from the only person I trust and Naruto you really need to get a grip on reality and quit trying to pull me into your little comfort zone!"

Their faces flushed as they realized that I knew.

I knew everything.

"Sasuke is the Avenger and Lotus is Lee." I said simply and then smirked.

"I've known since you all started but see? I'm not the bad guy here! I'm not going after your friends or hurting you so bad you have to me hospitalized. The worse I give you all is a scratch. I'm not the villain in this story… you are." I told them then disappeared.

I bowed down to Pein swiftly.

"Thanks for the money. Here is your reward." Pein said tossing a golden locket at me.

"Are you sure this will keep me being… me?" I asked softly as he laughed.

"I would never lie to greatest villain ever!" Pein cried happily.

Obviously Konan was coming over tonight.

I appeared in front of Orochimaru so suddenly he dropped his purple experiment to the ground.

I didn't even want to look at it let alone find out what it was.

"Ah you came for your payment correct? Give this to the one you scream to destroy and you no longer will want to kill him." Orochimaru said hissing as I gasped.

Suddenly a wave went over me.

_I'm taking over you. This will be so much fun. I wonder what his blood will feel like dripping down our body. I think I will play with him first. You can't be an angel forever Jinx._

I felt weak… so weak… I immediately left and fell unconscious in front of Gaara's house.

I turned into my normal self.

Gaara walked outside and gasped when he saw me.

I was half awake as he fussed over me with Temari.

"No… Go away…" I moaned.

"Why… Sakura?" Gaara whispered sounding hurt.

"Because… then I will… never force you…. To… drink the cure." I muttered wincing in pain and rolling over.

The purple bottle fell from my pocket landing at his feet.

"The cure." Gaara whispered and immediately drank it completely.

"Gaara don't!" I cried getting up.

"Don't what?" He asked taken back from my scared expression.

"Don't hurt me…" I whispered as Temari knocked me unconscious.

Immediately my hair turned blond and my eyes red.

"Sis?"

"Holy crap…"

"This sucks."


	7. authors last note

**Hey guys I'm really sorry. I'm transfering this story over to Vira Heartless. She's my best friend and frankly... more into writing than me. My best friend Edward and I both have quit writing. I just wanted to apologize. She promised to update whenever she can using my voice in writing and the way I type. I'm really sorry just life is full of shit and she promised to help me out a bit. Well I begged her to take the stories. I have her in my favorites if you need help finding her. Thank you for reading my stories. **

**Goodbye.  
**


End file.
